


【永研】CIRCLE

by dead0fish



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Summary: “那次，我便失掉了世界。”他悄然说起，我转头盯着他的侧脸，一时竟惊慌无言。他抬手虚遮住我的眼睛——“别这样看着我，拜托。”
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 3





	【永研】CIRCLE

#几年前喰种刚开播不久写的，补档  
#后面出的原作没看，大概有出入请谅解

1

我总是可以在路过那家花店的时候看清里面的少年，虽然是金黄色的头发却一点也不突兀。就像那太阳，强烈却又温柔。

他总是在打理着花朵。

吸引我的不是别的，而是他极其认真的表情，就好像那些绽放着白色花瓣的是拥有生命会呼吸的人一样。对了，他应该不喜欢艳丽至极颜色吧，轻抚过的清一色都是乳白色的花朵。

我曾经停下来在对面的咖啡店里默默注视过他。

他穿着干净的白色衬衫，蓝色的像是围裙的衣服系在身上，长长的带子绕过来在腰间打了一个不显眼的蝴蝶结。袖子随意地扎起来一点，露出不算太白的手腕。我觉得如果我凑得更近一些的话，大概就可以看到上面细微凸起的青筋了。

咖啡很苦。我想着，夹了一块方糖。

“欢迎光临。”

他停下手里的正在修剪的活抬起头来看我，就在我与他的眼神相互接触的那一刻，我感觉有一种触动。

他手忙脚乱地站起身，看起来有些欣喜，“需要点什么？”

第一次近距离的观察到这个人，皮肤甚至可以看到光线擦过。“啊！不好意思……”我挠挠脑袋，“我只是想进来看看。”

他忽然爽快地笑起来，肩膀上下抖动了几下。“快到下班时间了，不如去对面的一起吃个饭吧？”他把围裙一样的外衣脱下来叠好放在一边，对在前台几乎要把头埋进报纸里的店长打了声照顾，抓起挂在一边的耳机，“走吧，我请客。”

他为我打开了门。

“请问……你叫什么名字？”我把围巾拢了拢，秋天的寒气蔓延过来，从这里到对面需要经过一条马路，车辆呼啸而过，风声在耳边震动着。“抱歉一见面我就这么问。”

“永近英良，”我们停在了必经的红灯前，身边稀稀拉拉也伫立着几个其他的路人，“叫我英吧。”他回头盯着我，我觉得他像是在与我体内的某个人讲话一样，因为那股眼神太熟悉了。

“英。”我咀嚼着这个字，细细的，有些苦涩。红灯还剩下十几秒，我低下头跟着自己的心跳数了十次左右，然后抬头盯着他。

我不确定自己是否盯紧了他。

“我叫金木研。金曜日的金，木曜日的木。”  
红灯咚的一下跳到了绿灯。

“金木。”他把手交叉放在脑后，“很高兴认识你。”

好像有些碎片一样的东西从我眼前闪过，我揉了一下眼睛。他的语气很平静，没有光，没有声，从亘古的过去飘荡过来。

我骤然产生有一种很恐惧的想法，一种不可名状的猜想拼命地从心底里冒出来——他一开始认识我。如果我没有报出我的姓名，他大概也会向我招手唤我为“金木。”而且应该不是普通的相识，就好像失散多年的老友相见一般，我不知道为什么。

他张唇发出那几个音节的瞬间，我就有这种感觉。异常刘畅的，好像呼唤了数万次那样。

我不知道为什么。

鼻尖干干的，我只知道我突然很想哭。

0

「我们去拯救世界吧。」

浑身发着金光的勇者说道，对面前的一团黑色的物体伸出手去。

真是漂亮的龙啊。他想着。轻轻抚摸着它有些凸起的角，上面的纹路硬邦邦的，扭曲着有些狰狞。

他用自己的指腹去感受着，那里有风袭过的温度，还有微微的很难察觉的体温。难以描述，就是当你的身体感到寒冷时，指尖温温热热的感觉。

总算找到你了。勇者对着它硕大的额头亲吻了一下。龙浓密的眼睫毛颤抖了一下就睁开了，硕大的乌黑的眼睛转了一圈，盯住眼前的人。

「嘿你再睡一会儿吧，等到时候了我会来叫醒你的。」勇者拍拍它的脸颊。「我会的。」他把帽子系上，拉紧了手臂上的袋子。

「现在你就安心沉睡吧？」他起身拍了拍裤子上的灰尘，金黄色的头发反射着光芒。龙把眼睛半眯上露出睡意，挪了挪脑袋安静地趴着。  
宛如命运中必定会发生的相逢一样，带着一点欣喜，却又是必然的结果。

勇者把巨大的石块推了回来，咕噜咕噜在地上缓慢地滚动着。不能让别人发现我的龙。他思索着，把洞口差不多封上。刚走出几步突然想起什么似的又折返回来，找寻到一条缝隙对着里面轻轻地呼唤着。

温润的呼吸扑面而来，再是它那乌黑的眼睛。勇者好像被逗到一样笑起来，眼睛眯起来却如同暗夜里的星星一样流转着光芒。

「对了还没告诉你我的名字。」

1

“金木！”

声音从遥远的后方响起然后逐渐变大风一般传到耳边，我下意识定住了脚，本能让我稳住身子等待一次冲撞。

“你也在B大呀！”果不其然永近一巴掌拍了拍我的后背然后用他的胳膊一下子勾住我的脖子，我倒吸了一口冷气，冒着冷汗庆幸刚才没有继续往前走，不然这时候我的姿势大概是趴倒。

“永近，你也在？”一心放在防卫上面了，我这时候才想起来惊叹，没有意料到他也是大学生并且是在一个学校。

“也是大二吗？”

“唔嗯，好巧。”我稍微露出了一点欣喜。

“真好呢，”他松开搂住我的手，交叉在脑后，他似乎拥有这个习惯很久了。“可是我怎么都没见到过你啊。”

好像听到了一丁点的惋惜，那种说话的语气宛如寻找一只丢失的猫很久了一样。

“我……不太擅长应付陌生人。”

“班上的人呢？都熟悉了吗？”

“……大概没有。”我稍微低下头。

“喂！你不要告诉我你到大二了一个哥们都没有！”他有些激动的转头盯着我。

“可能有两个吧？一起做过值日……”

“拜托——那样完全不算吧！”永近用难以置信的眼神看着我，过了一会儿他好像投降了一样小声嘟囔了几句又继续向前走去。

“金木，你啊太温柔了。”他摆弄着放在脖子上的耳机，“这样会被欺负的。”

我不知道他为什么可以准确地下出这样的判断，他并不了解我。就像我并不了解他一样。我或许知道自己确实有一些软弱，但不是他所说的温柔。我很清楚这样的我一事无成，可我仅仅是想好好的保护好自己可以保护的小小的一点东西。

“我并……”

“我来当你的朋友吧。”他一下子把我无力的辩解打断，然后伸手掰正我的肩膀，我只得把眼神聚焦到他严肃认真的脸上。“可以吗？”

我完全被他的话语惊到，努力要移开视线，但是我办不到。温度从他的掌心传到我的肩膀上，然后流动到身体的每个地方。已经是秋天了，我却发现异常的温暖。

我没有对他的出现产生过怀疑。

因为从来没有一个人愿意走得这么近过。

0

既然有龙，就必定有屠龙者的存在。

就好像这个世界的自然规律、法则一般，不能违背的，滋生在惯有的两面性之上的道理。所有的生物都处在追逐与被追逐之中，像一个巨大的车轮，碾压着不平衡往前进着，似乎这样这个世界才能运转起来。

人们总是把它们称之为恶龙，其所谓的“恶”所参考的对象便是相对弱小的自己。不公平与嫉妒感是最容易化为仇恨的。于是他们把所有不好的头衔都安放在了它的头顶。

一开始，巨龙没有任何错。屠龙者也没有错。  
但是，这对与错显然跟是否该被屠杀没有任何关系。

“这只是命运。”

勇士抽出了随身佩戴的宝剑，寒光在上面反射着，他把尖端处对准了对方，声音毫不留情地冰冷，“所以你若要杀了它，我便会杀了你。”

屠龙者纵然狂妄自大，但不得不承认是在他实力的基础上。勇士现在的力量不足以打败魔王，但是屠龙者的力量已经足以杀掉一头龙。他很清楚在这个洞穴里面沉睡着一头危险的强大的巨龙，他此行就是为它而来。

“它会伤害人类，是个祸害。”

“并非如此，”勇士的后背紧贴着石块，“它是想融入我们的。”

“你在说笑吗！”屠龙者放肆地嘲笑着，好像听到了什么很不可思议的事情一样，“龙就是龙，人类就是人类，谈何相处？！”

笑声就像毒蛇一样顺着脚踝爬上了勇士的脊背，绕过一块一块骨头最后对准左后背的位置咬了下去，毒液迅速循环至全身，头皮绷得紧紧的。

突然一声低沉的龙啸刺穿石块传过来，低声警告着不速之客。屠龙者兴奋地将手中的长剑转了转，血液开始沸腾。

“你别醒来。”勇士皱起眉头对着里面的龙说道，剑尖闪过锋芒直指对面的人，“交给我吧，由我来守护！”

哪怕全世界都与你刀刃相对，与你为敌，总会还剩下那么一个人选择将你护在身后特别地对待。

所以当失望哪怕绝望了，也不要马上蹲下身去，总有一个人正在努力地保护你，就像你肯定对于某一个人来说是守卫者的存在。

就像世界既残酷又温柔。

“没什么大碍啦。”

勇士在巨龙旁边坐下来，忍着剧痛微笑着拍拍它的脸颊，后者伸出舌头小心翼翼地帮他舔舐着伤口。有些细微的凸起让附近的皮肤变得很痒，勇士捂着肚子不让自己笑出来，但眼泪硬是被憋出了不少。

“行啦行啦，我养几天就好了。”勇士原本想躲开对方试图伸过来舔走眼泪的舌头，无奈还是被口水糊了半脸，他吸着鼻子用手背胡乱地擦了一下，“你好好待着，我下次再来见你。”

他扯进了绑在伤口附近的碎布片，拭去嘴角保留的血迹，扶着石块往外走去，把背影留给它。

1

“对不起，还害你受伤了。”

金木把浸湿的毛巾对折再对折叠好，很小心地盖在还在他渗血的后背的伤口上，纯白色一下子就沾染上殷红，他觉得眼睛被刺得有些痛。

“啊？这不是你的错吧，不需要道歉啊。”永近稍微侧过头来，背上的毛巾是用温度恰到好处的热水湿润的，在有些凉意的空气之中不会觉得寒冷。

“我还以为是哪个女生呢，没想到被他们欺负的是你啊。”相反的，他调整了一下坐姿不让腿发麻，“原本还想英雄救美的。”永近打了个哈欠用着稍微遗憾的语气。

他说完瞥了一眼对方。脖子好白。他想着。说不定也算是救美吧。

“永近，谢谢你。”

“不答应帮忙作弊就要揍你，你也太忍气吞声了吧！”视线移了回去

“没有啦……他们也没有恶意……”

膏药被修长的手指抹匀，涂在皮肤上，突如其来的冰凉产生了一股电流一般，让他感觉头皮都开始发麻。

“所以说，金木你太温柔了。”永近闭上眼仰着脖子等待对方涂好药，“嘛，不过这样也好。”后面那句话说得很轻很轻，就连自己都要听不清楚了。

“你等下，我去准备晚饭。”黑发的少年端着脸盆起身去倒水，“吃完饭再帮你绑背上的吧。”他回头看了眼对方缠着绷带的手臂，微微皱了皱眉。

“遵命！”金黄色随着笑容一起灿烂地闪亮着，他已经把他的自责全部看在眼里。向前猛地趴到沙发上，踢掉了拖鞋托着腮帮子打量着对方家里的模样。

一下子就看到了摆在一个柜子上的相片，看起来很小的金木被微笑着的大概是她母亲的女性搂着，虽然有些胆怯的样子，但他是笑着的。  
现在的笑容反而让人心疼啊。

永近叹了一口气扯过抱枕把头埋进去，嗅着藏在里面的属于金木的气味，心脏咚咚跳起来。  
这是正确的吗。这是被允许的吗。

他手足无措起来，把头埋得更深，陷入了黑暗，一直到食物的气味飘进来。

“哇哦！”

“看你睡着了就没叫你。”金木把手上的书本合上放在一边，伸手将盘子推过来了一些。

“啊抱歉，不过闻起来好香！”趴在沙发上的人支起上半身把双腿交叉起来坐着，揉揉眼睛犹豫着用左手尝试拿起了筷子。

金木楞了一下，然后从对方手中取回了筷子，夹起一块鸡蛋卷递到他嘴边。还残留的热气蒸腾上来，钻入口中。

“好吃！”他细细咀嚼着，吞咽下去之后咧开嘴角，“你料理好好啊。”舌尖还留着一些咸咸的味道，不得不说这口味简直与他的不差分毫。

“那太好了，就是有些凉了。”金木简单收拾了一下把餐盘沥干水放入槽中，回来的时候那个人已经坐正对他晃了晃纱布。

“都怪我睡着了，已经十点了呀。”永近眯起眼睛看着不远处的时钟，量着两个指针之间的夹角。他觉得那黑色快要把空气撕裂。

金木没有回话，四周陷入一种绝对的寂静当中，好像听到了不停歇的鸣响，拉扯着大脑里的神经，一下又一下。他把素白的绷带稍微带点力气地缠绕在对方的后背，从右肩绕过来，再从胳膊下缠回去。

他真真切切看清楚了一直想要近距离观察的不算太白的肌肤，比从隔了一条马路的花店玻璃透过来的看起来更加真实。金木用指腹小心地摩擦着几处淤青，左胸的地方传来一点痛感，他慢慢吸了一口气。

然后把头抵在了永近的后背上。

“金木？”

他被对方的举动吓了一跳，感觉心脏刚才停止跳动了一拍。

“别不要我……”

就好像受伤的小动物哆哆嗦嗦，哆哆嗦嗦，把自己的全部放在了他的手心里。

永近使劲呼吸了一下，转过身将他的头压到自己的颈窝里。金木滚烫的泪水雨刷一样流下来，打湿了整个世界。好像触到了某个开关一样，无法停止，似乎毫无缘由，悲伤如同潮水袭来。

一不小心就把压抑了十几年的眼泪全部都搬了出来，瓢盆而下。

永近默不作声，没有问缘由，而是轻轻地拍着他的肩膀，像是安慰着，用手拢住对方的下颚俯身给他渡去空气。双唇触碰着，还有泪水微咸的味道。

对不起。他想着。对不起。

“可以吗？”永近将手停在了拉链前。

黑发的少年闭上眼睛认命了一般将下巴扬起，脖子划过的弧线就像一只快要溺死的天鹅。

他把吻极其细碎地，凌乱地印到对方身体的各个角落，像是确认一般一点一点啄着，然后又再次覆上双唇。舌尖搅动着，吞咽着呼吸。两个人都闭着双眼享受着唾液交换的过程。永近口中还有一些蛋卷的味道，此刻却变得甜腻起来。

前|戏意外地持续了很长久，永近把对方第一次发泄出来的液体抹在后面，耐心地打着圈，然后没入一根手指。金木的眉毛稍微皱起来，无人到达过的地方此时觉得异常的难受。扩张一直做到了三根手指，他此时背部紧贴着沙发，渗出的汗水让触碰的地方变得黏黏的。高温般的蒸汽浮在皮肤的表面。

永近把左手抽出来，液体已经打湿了他的上衣。为了安慰对方，他又亲吻着那微张的双唇。黑色的碎发此时贴在金木的额前，有些颤抖的睫毛被轻轻舔|弄着。

下一秒，炽|热的物体就要把他贯|穿。

进入的过程更为漫长，好像按下了慢动作一样。原本就没有这种用途的地方自然显得狭窄异常，钻心并刻苦的痛楚从后方蔓延过来，挤压着心脏。他觉得自己将对方整个包裹了起来一样，双手紧紧抱住他的脖子把两人的距离拉的很近。

他知道从来没有人愿意走得这么近过。

呼吸乱了节奏，待全部进入之后对方就开始抽|动起来，快|感突如其来几乎将他整个人掀翻。双腿绕过后背交缠着，舒服到脚趾都蜷缩起来。

金木盯着天花板，他觉得好像有烟花在绽放。白色的，亮丽的，一朵又一朵，曝光感让他快要睁不开眼睛。如同盛夏直视烈日一般，混杂了所有颜色最后所形成的白色将他击中。

他们相拥着，互相小心啃咬着，在到达最高点的那一刻，浓重的黑色夜幕将所有的一切吞没了。

像是有一个漩涡，延伸开他们的心肺，冷风一下子吹了进来。

沿着城墙行走，唱着扭曲的调子，那些破烂不堪却又星光灿烂的陈年往事，蒸发，沸腾，吸热，冷却。

沉入心口，不见天日。

“永近。”

金木疲惫地站起身面对着已经拉上厚厚窗帘的落地窗，他就这样安静地站着，痕|迹从大腿的根|部缓缓流淌下来，乳白色的，污浊的。

听到呼唤的人嗯了一声，想去取纸巾帮他清理。

“我觉得这一切都不真实。”

出人意料，他转过头对他说道，黑发快要被夜色揉进去。

永近愣住了。

“我觉得我应该更加破破烂烂一些。”

他的眼神投射到对方眼睛的深处，好像把所有的东西都看透了一样。

无边的恐惧爬上来，有什么东西已经开始出现裂缝，开始崩坏。

在不久以后，永近就会发现，所有的按照预先设定好的美好在这一天，这一刻，就已经开始破碎了。

0

勇士再次来到洞口时，发现龙正在用头顶开巨石，他开始恐慌起来，声音变得颤抖。

“我并没有想要把你封住。外面的世界太过险恶，我只是想让你安稳一些。”

龙把它巨大的脑袋转回来，乌黑的眼睛紧紧盯着勇士，眼神熟悉地要命。

他突然觉得，大概从一开始，错的就是自己。

我们以为自己改变了步伐就可以接着走出不同的未来来，又岂会知道这只不过是饶了一个不算太圆的圈子，兜兜转转却回到了原点。

1

暗红色带着不可抗拒的力量席卷而来，暴雨般冲刷着周遭的一切，咽喉好像被扼住一样，我快要窒息。

但身体不能动弹一分，沉淀在深处。我不确定自己是躺着还是站立着，因为我的眼前只有那颜色，其他的什么都看不见。袋口被扎得更紧，好像有白色的曝光过度得烟花在面前炸裂开来，光亮刺眼要命，我却连盖上眼皮都做不到。

就好像被硬是安放在瓶子里的可怜的模样，我甚至开始想是不是只有自己的眼睛还存在着。但是看不清，即便是睁大了双眼也只能看到血淋淋的现实。

我终于开始意识到这一切是不是虚伪的，也就在这一刻我喘着气从梦中惊醒。

新鲜的空气灌进来，我贪婪地大口呼吸着，擦去了冷汗。

这个噩梦自从两个月前就缠绕着我，并愈发明显。但让我不敢多思考的是，两个月前是我第一次与永近开口说话的时候。

我扯开被子让冷气冲进来清醒自己，起身踢着拖鞋走到了厨房。喝完了满满一杯冰水之后我呆坐在一旁的椅子上，盯着不远处的时钟发呆。

秒针不厌其烦转过一个又一个圆，莫名有点为它感到悲哀，用尽一生却只在那个小小的表盘上重复着从起点再到起点的位置。

胸口有些发闷，我回到床上盖好了被子。  
……

“嗨，今天挺早的嘛。”

我推开门的同时，清脆的的风铃声响起，他在花束中抬起头来对我一笑。

“起得有点早就直接过来了。”我走近去查看他手中正在修剪的枝叶，“啊，这次的好漂亮。”

“那当然，我精心设计的！”他鼻子一下子翘得老高，得意洋洋的说着。我赶紧憋住笑：“下次我可不敢夸你了！”

“什么啊，偶尔也要自我满足一下嘛！”他笑出了声，“金木你可真小气啊。”转手就要来捏我的脸，于是我敏捷地往边上侧了侧头躲开了。

“别闹啦。”

我坐到一边的椅子上，取出了包中的书开始翻看起来，书页伸展开来散发出好闻的香味。

虽然有认真的阅读书中的内容，但还是感觉到有视线正一直盯着自己。这时进来几位客人，永近直起身子来为他们选择着想要的类型。一阵忙活之后他又来到我的座位旁边蹲着，歪着脑袋看我。

“干嘛一直看着我。”

“你好看。”

我不知道他为什么会说出这种听了就让人无奈气愤的话语，合上书本反过来也盯着他看。即使目光相触的时候有点想移开，但还是忍住念头就这样看着他。他转而一笑，视线垂下扫过了我手中的书本，表情微微一变。

像是突然看到什么不得了的东西一样，他紧张地声音有些发抖：“这本书……”

“《黑山羊之卵》吗？”我搞不清楚他如此慌乱的理由，便没有放在心上，“我一直都很喜欢这个老师的作品。”

“这样吗……”

“怎么了吗？”我用指腹感受着纸质。

“没什么，啊对了看了大半天了我们去喝点什么吧。”永近的表情一下子又变回嬉皮笑脸的样子，他把双手在裤子上抹了一下，对我抬了抬下巴。我觉得这并非是“没什么”，有什么我原本应该知道的但是现在却忘记掉的事情发生了，或者更准确的说，是让他害怕的事情。

“啊，那个……”我被急急忙忙地拉出店门穿过了马路到达了对面，写着休业的牌子挂在了门口，“我刚想说的，早上过来的时候就看到这关门了。”

“真可惜，很喜欢这家的甜品的。”他放开了一直禁锢着的我的手腕带着一点无奈，转身准备再次离开。

总是这样，他有着一个悲伤的秘密是我无从知晓的。永近从来都不想给我惹麻烦或者增加一丁点的烦恼，一直都用自己的笑容和其他美好的东西来掩饰过去。我知道他是为了我好，但我并不想让他一个人背负太多，哪怕这个时候再露出更多一点的表情而不是笑容也好。

我扯住了他的衣角。

“我知道这附近有一家新开的咖啡店，不如一起去那里吧？”

“可以哦，但我怎么都不知道最近开了家新的呀。”他一顿，侧过身子伸出手来帮我扣上之前太过匆忙自己没来得及扣上的纽扣，“叫什么？”

车辆络绎不绝地从路上飞驰而过，轮胎与地面摩擦发出轻微的声响听得一清二楚，人们的议论、风刮起落叶、脚步声，一下子所有的声音都涌了过来快要把我掀翻。

“古董。”

我刚说完这句话就感觉到他一顿，两个字貌似有寒气一般侵袭而来。我觉得空气里的分子都开始不安分地四处攒动着、叫嚣着、警告着我，不可名状的感觉顺着神经细胞爬上了我的咽喉。

“你说……名字叫什么？”

“古董，”我看着他的眼睛稍微眯起来一点连声音都不自觉得发着抖，眉头也死死地皱着，“你听过吗？”

永近没有马上回话，而是继续帮我扣上了所有的纽扣，一个接着一个。金属质地的物体不小心磕到指甲发出一点咯哒的声响，我们的距离靠得很近，甚至可以感觉到他温润的呼吸。整个过程持续了几十秒，我们谁都没有开口说话。

有什么东西破茧而出，乌云埋藏的秘密已经开始落下雨滴。我觉得我必须弄明白其中的缘由，这一切发生的太不寻常了。

“永……”“不要去。”

我的话被轻微的声音打断，抬头惊愕地看着他。

“求你了，金木。”他的眼神几乎把绝望蹂进空气里面，就那样死死地看着我像是在哀求着什么，

“别去，求你了。”

我想起一直纠缠着我的噩梦，一旦察觉出虚假，便会惊醒。

0

勇者无法面对巨龙那充满疑虑和失望的眼神，只是不停地摇着头道歉。他很想用尽自己所有的一切去保护它，不让他受到一点伤害，但是却还是阻止不了。

“我为你搭建的洞穴不好吗？”

他做着最后一点挣扎。

“好吧，”勇者无可奈何地叹了一口气露出苦笑，他抬手拍了拍龙的后背，“既然你已经苏醒，就去吧。”

结局没有改变，他依旧无法留住它。

1.5

“永近，你是不是隐瞒我了什么。”

金木被带回对方的家中，在刚踏进大门时忍不住发问。那个人却默不作声开了灯走到厨房里面倒了两杯水放在桌上，然后示意他坐下。

“你到底是谁，永近英良这个人到底是谁。”金木十分警惕地背部靠着门，他拼命地往对方眼睛的深处看想要挖掘出所有的秘密。

大概是被这么盯着让人不舒服，永近把脸侧了过去。

“也是啊，再怎么创造也不是你了，”他用一种从所未有的悲伤的语气说着，“他会唤我为英，而你没有。”

“他是谁？”

“金木研。”

“我是……”“你当然也是。”永近快速的接过话题，他一只手举起杯子喝了一口水。

有些让人难以理解的回答，所有的东西都开始变得可笑。他早就开始怀疑这一切是否真实，无论如何自己的记忆就停留在与永近相遇的前几个月，甚至现在再拼命回想，连那几个月发生了什么都忘得一干二净了。

更像是自己被拉到这个时间轴上安排与他的相见一般。

“抱歉金木，这个世界是我创造出来的。”他顿了一下，似乎在掂量着该不该讲出来，最后终于张开了嘴。

“我创造了很多个，可是无一例外我都没能保护好你，让你一次又一次被卷入那个我怎么都想让你避开的点里面。”

“卷入之后……”

“你死去了。”永近脸上的肌肉颤动了一下，看起来像是在忍受着非常巨大的痛苦，“每一次，我都失败了。”

“在每一个不是真实的空间里？”金木把自己安定在椅子上，双手捧着杯子取暖。他突然打趣地想自己如果是不存在的个体的话，这点感觉应该也不会拥有了，“但这个空间确实存在着吧。”

“是的，这并不是虚无。我发现存在着许多个空间，你会在每个空间里面经历不同的事情，只不过都没有记忆罢了。”

“可是我的灵魂并不属于这里。”金木把杯子放回桌上，“我可以感受得到，这不是我应该待的地方。”

“是的，我觉得你已经有所察觉了。这回我依旧阻止不了你。”

“你说的那个点是什么？”

“深渊，你掉落进去就再也出不来了。我不愿意看着你如此痛苦。”此时永近却显得更加痛苦一些，用指尖揉压着太阳穴，“金木啊，我真的弄不明白，明明你应该就这样幸福的生活下去的……”

每一次，当我想让你避开那些我不愿让你承受的事情的时候，它就会按照我预期更差的地方发展过去。像是特意与我作对一样，无论我多么拼命地记下每一个细节想让你从一开始就偏离轨道，可是不曾想过这是一个无底的圆圈。

那本书一出现，包括咖啡店，我这才明白未来不可能会依照我的努力而改变。

“永近，你这样做是没有用的。”

金木稍微扯动了嘴角，想要露出一个笑容。他忽然觉得自己平日里就是被对方这样安慰着的，每个人都如此笨拙。

“我很害怕，但是我不会畏缩的。”

那些早就已经安排好的毁灭就在前方等着我，无论我怎么后退都是徒劳无功。这是我必将承受的折磨，不需要有人来为我分担。

“虽然我现在没有真实的记忆了，但我觉得永近你不应该这样做，不觉得太自私了吗？”

“自私……吗？”

“你想保护我，但这等同于囚禁我。想把我放在身边，帮我躲过所有的灾难。但我不想碌碌无为。”金木一把握住了对方的手，意外的发现冰凉的要命。他模仿着平时对方一贯的动作，难得的眯眼笑着。

“我喜欢你啊，金木。”

永近有些痛苦地眨着眼睛。

“我知道，因为我也喜欢你，”他用手指轻轻抚摸那个人的手背，像是安慰一般，“所以拜托了，我想要真实的面对你。”

现在的我是残缺的吧，是只享受了幸福的不完整的人吧。那些不应该忘记的曾经与你度过的岁月我全都没有拥有，而那才是我真正想要的。

从中间切断强行缝上，这种事情是不可能的，只会让你走来走去空绕在一个圈子中间去。

现在的我什么都可以做到，什么都说得出，而这个并不是我。那个充满弱点，被践踏又被救赎的那个只能作为自己来喜欢你的才是我。

金木把自己整个人都埋进他的怀抱。

“所以，让我回去吧，英。”

1

我惊醒过来，冷汗浸湿了衣衫。

我知道我又会沉睡过去。

2

鼻尖轻嗅到一股铁锈味。接着越来越浓郁的腥甜味涌上来充斥着鼻腔和脑海。

你试图想要睁开眼睛却不想自己置身在黑暗之中即便是睁眼也看不清前面的东西，意识稍微恢复一些时，才感觉到自己似乎跪坐在湿漉漉的液体之中。

水声滴答响着。

那或许并不是水。

你慌乱地抬头看清了来者的面容，突然开始颤抖起来，带着不可思议。

“金木，怎么这个打扮，装饰？”

永近英良朝你走过来。

你突然记起了全部，包括接下来即将发生的事情。

“那种事情无所谓啦，快回去吧。”他轻轻拍了拍你的肩膀，许久没有感受到的温暖从接触的地方传递过来。

你拼命地摇着头，却无法流出泪水。

“你还能，再全力战斗一次吗？”

0

龙已经苏醒。

这个世界不再需要勇者了。

FIN


End file.
